highschoolmusicalsagafandomcom-20200214-history
What Time Is It?
"What Time Is It?" is the first song and music video from High School Musical 2. It is also the 1st song heard on the movie soundtrack. The song is about how everyone is going to enjoy their summer break. Choreography The song starts off with people saying "Summer!" over and over. Then the bell rang for school to be let out. The whole entire student body then sang about how much fun summer vacation will be, with solos from Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. Throughout the video, there are clips of Sharpay and Ryan's country club where everyone is having a good time. Lyrics CHORUS Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! VERSE 1 Troy: Finally summer's here Good to be chillin' out I'm off the clock, the pressure's off Now my girl's what it's all about! Gabriella: Ready for some sunshine, For my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay not movin' away Ready for a summer romance! Both: Everybody ready, goin' crazy Yeah we're out Come on and let me hear you say it Now right now CHORUS (see above) Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! VERSE 2 Sharpay: Good-bye to rules...no summer school I'm free to shop till I drop Ryan: It's and education vacation Both: And the party never has to stop Sharpay: We've got things to do...We'll see you soon Ryan: And we're really gonna miss you all Sharpay: Good-bye to you and you Ryan: and you and you Both: Bye-bye until next fall Everybody ready goin' crazy Yeah we're out C'mon and let me hear you say it now right now Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! It's our vacation Chad: What time is it? Group: Party Time! That's right, say it loud! Chad: What time is it? Group: The time of our lives, anticipation! Chad: What time is it? Group: Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout! Troy and Gabriella: No more wakin' up at 6:00am Cause now our time is all our own Sharpay and Ryan: Enough already, we're waiting Come on let's go!!! Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor: GO OUTTA CONTROL!!! DANCE BREAK Troy: Alright Chad: Everybody Ryan: Yeah Troy: C'mon Chad and Group: School pride let's show it(show it) Champions we know it(know it) Wildcats,(yeah) all the best(yeah) Red, white and gold When it's time to win we do it We're number one... we proved it So let's live it up... party down...That's what this summer's all about OUT CHORUS Everybody: What time is it... Gabriella: Summertime is finally here Everybody: Let's celebrate! Troy and Gabriella: Wanna hear you loud and clear now Everybody: School's out Chad and Taylor: We can sleep as late as we want to Everybody: It's our time Sharpay and Ryan: We can do whatever we wanna do Chad: What time is it... Group: It's summertime we'll be lovin' it C'mon and say it again now Chad: What time is it Group: It's party time let's go and have the time of our lives...Yeah... Behind the Scenes *The music video was shown on Disney Channel on June 9, 2007. *The roller coaster featured in the music video was inspired from a massage line. *The music video took 3 days to film with over 200 extras. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwwwcxvDzcs Trivia *All the songs of High School Musical 2 were remixed. *In Christmas, in Disneyland, many actors of High School Musical 2 sang the song What Time Is It? (Christmas Time). Appearances *High School Musical 2 External Links * "What Time Is It?" Music Video on Disney XD